The Return
by Shaari
Summary: It's been 18 years since Akkarin's death yet Sonea cannot leave behind the past... or is it the past that cannot leave her? With the help of her son Atarka, life seems normal but a new force has emerged. What would the new High Lady do to protect everyone
1. New Generation

_-Never!_

_-Oh, you will when you see this._

_-I won't!_

_-Don't supress girl, you will lose._

_-You underestimate me, Kariko. _

_-What happens if I-_

_There was a scream. Sonea's head reeled._

_-Let him go!_

_-Sonea._

_She froze at the sound._

_-Akkarin, are you-? _

_He sounded weak._

_-Leave me. You can still run._

_-Do you think I will?_

_-Don't make me force you._

_There was nothing she could do about his stubborness._

_-Haha, well my little magician is not so persistent now is she?_

_Sonea felt her anger rising to its limit. Drawing up her energy she sent a mindstrike to the Ichani. She felt Kariko's shield falter a little._

_-So, my little girl has decided to play? Now I'm amused._

_Sonea panted a little to stay conscious. Trying to summon her strength to form a powerful strike, she felt her mind being probed again._

_-Sonea please!_

_Momentarily still with confusion, she felt a strong blow to her stomach. She felt the air being knocked out of her as she fell to the ground. With little strength left, she had forgotten to shield._

_-How pathetic! How about stunstrikes?_

_As Sonea propped herself up, she felt another powerful strike hit her side and she sprawled to the ground once again. Sonea forced her eyes to stay open. At that moment she saw Kariko and Akkarin appear. Binding Akkarin to an invisible barrier, Kariko strode forward. Unable to do anything after the blows, she felt herself pushed to the ground by Kariko. She struggled with all her might to be freed. The Ichani sneered._

_"You can't do anything,pet. Your lover will see you being tortured until you die. Be grateful you die before he does," Sonea felt her hands being pinned to the ground by one of Kariko's hands while his other reached into his coat. Like a flash, a memory flew to Sonea's mind._

_"Now, pull your legs towards your stomach and push. That's it!" she remembered her lesson with Cery. It felt eras ago yet she still rememvered. Grasping hold of the memory, she did so. Her legs contacted a strong shield on his skin and Kariko's eyes widened. Stealing the chance she prised her hands from his grip and sent a forcestrike towards him. Although protected by his fairly weak skin shield, he was blasted back by the momentum of the strike. Struggling up, she saw Kariko stumbling into Akkarin. Her eyes widened with horror. In Kariko's hand was the knife he was about to use to cut Sonea yet now it was driving itself towards Akkarin's heart. Acting on her reflexes, she sent of forcestrike to the barrier behind Akkarin. As the barrier shattered, Akkarin fell backwards and Kariko's knife drove itself into thin air. _

_Suddenly, a shower of powerful strikes rained down on Kariko. Surprised at the attack, his shield wavered then disappeared as Sonea added one of her own strikes to the attack. Kariko looked at Sonea with pure hatred and screamed._

_"You wait, magician!" and his words was drowned with another shower of strikes and his scream. She turned around as Kariko's body disappeared in a blast of light. Feeling drowsy and sick for the first times, she fell towards the floor and braced for impact. Yet it never came. She forced her tired eyes open and found herself staring into the deep eyes of Akkarin._

_"Sleep Sonea, Dorrien and the others are here," he smiled at her as she felt her consciousness leave her..._

"Mother!" Sonea's eyes opened and found a young man looking at her. She sat up.

"Atarka," Sonea muttered sleepily.

"You were shouting in your sleep," Atarka said anxiously.

"You shouldn't have waken me," Sonea replied as she recalled her new dream about Akkarin.

"Was it that dream again?" Atarka whispered. Sonea nodded.

"It was different though," she said.

"Was it Akkarin again?" he continued to probe her. She smiled.

"Nevermind that. Am I late again?" Sonea asked. Atarka grinned.

"Nope, I did all the work instead."

"You shouldn't have-" Sonea started but Atarka interrupted her

"Mother! I think I'm old enough to do some healing for citizens now," she gave up arguing with him. Sonea struggled out of bed realising that Viola was not there to call her. She looked at Atarka and narrowed her eyes. He looked away with a innocent expression on his face. She sighed.

"Go and continue what you were doing," she said exaperatedly. He grinned a strangely familiar smile then walked out of her room, closing the door behind him quietly. Sonea suddenly remembered the grin. _Akkarin's_ she thought bitterly. Changing into her black robes, she headed towards the Banquet room. Along the way, Novices bowed to her as she walked past.

_The Guild has changed much _she thought to herself. As she saw a navy blue robed Novice, she felt herself smothering a bitter smile. The Novice was talking to his friends about the previous warrior lesson he had.

"It was just amazing! I mean the drawing of power! I feel SO strong!" the Novice said.

"You shouldn't too addicted to it, Hewend. Black Magic is still regarded as a bad thing," a girl said who was wearing green robes. Hewend nodded impatiently.

"I know, Darna. I was chosen for my self-control remember," he said to the girl.

Sonea walked past the group, Hewend looked up to find himself staring into Sonea's eyes. He immediately bowed with the rest.

"Lady Sonea," they all muttered. Sonea walked forwards toward Hewend.

"I recall you were unwell in my previous lesson?" Sonea said. The Novice nodded as she continued.

"I expect you to read Lord Coren's diary before you attend the next lesson. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my lady," the Novice bowed then hurried away. Sonea continued her way past the University and straight into the courtyard.

_It's been 18 years since Akkarin died. Atarka has grown up not to know his father. Like me, he prefers working in the hospital where Kyralians usually come to heal. Dorrien usually teaches Atarka the arts of Healing during Atarka's spare time. _Her lips curled upwards at the thought._ To Atarka, Dorrien seems more like an uncle or father than Sonea's colleague at the Guild._ Her thoughts sobered. _Atarka gets more attention from Dorrien than Akkarin will ever be able to give him. _She pushed the thought aside and continued her way to the Banquet room. Just as she ascended the steps, she was stopped immediately by a voice.

"Lady Sonea," she spun round. It was Dorrien.

"Ah, Lord Dorrien, would you care to join me?" Sonea smiled as Dorrien approached.

"I haven't the time I'm afraid. The Hospital is very busy at the moment even when we have Atarka to help us, which reminds me. Where is Atarka?" Dorrien asked.

"I told him to go continue his work at the hospital, is there a problem?" Sonea asked concerned for her son's welfare. Dorrien shrugged then closed his eyes.

_-Atarka?_

There was no reply. Sonea reached out with her mind to where Atarka's mind is. His mind seemed busy.

"He is in the Arena, practising his Warrior skills I suppose," Sonea said. "I will join you at the Hospital the moment I have finished dining."

Dorrien nodded and strode towards the Arena. Reaching the doors of the Banquet room, she thought about Atarka. _He never usually goes in the Arena, he knows perfectly well that his father died to save Kyralia there and so he tries to approach there as least often as he can. _Sonea frowned at her son's strange behaviour. Pushing her thoughts aside, she strode into the Banquet room.

_Underneath Sonea's feet, the sand of the Arena began to swirl. She winced with pain as something slashed across her leg. As she stumbled, Akkarin reached forwards to grab her yet he fell too. In the moment of confusion, Sonea looked up and her eyes widened with horror. A knife was buried deep in Akkarin's chest-_

"Atarka! Are you listening to me?" a girl with long brown said firmly at him. Atarka drew his attention back to the girl.

"What did you say?" he said. The girl sighed.

"Why do you always lose your concentration when we're in here?" she asked. Atarka shrugged, finding the memories in his head hard to get rid of.

"Just thinking about something," he replied. She raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to make my strikes near invisible," she moaned. Atarka looked at her.

"Etaria, I did say I would but not exactly now," he said. Etaria looked at him impatiently. Atarka went towards the portal of the Arena when he felt the sting of a barrier. He spun round. Etaria's expression turned into anger. Feeling annoyed with her attitude, he pushed the struck the barrier down with a heatstrike and continued his way. _These girls are so annoying to deal with sometimes _Atarka thought to himself.

Etaria stared at Atarka's back, her anger turning into a stab of hurt. Pushing her rising thoughts of depression away, she sent a forcestrike at him. A loud moan of pain escaped in the Arena. Etaria's eyes widened. She had struck Atarka when he wasn't shielding. She rushed forwards to where Atarka lay.

"Atarka, I-"

"I'm fine," he said emotionlessly as he healed himself. His eyes were cold and aloof as he got up and went out of the Arena. Etaria stared at where he was standing._ I've made a good start _she thought to herself bitterly.

Atarka hurried out of the arena through the portal. The strong sense of foreboding that he felt earlier was receeding now. His breath returned to its normal intakes and outtakes. It was painful reliving the moments of his father's death even though he never knew him. His long lean figure glided through the grounds towards the back of the University. _Time to pay father a visit again._

Without much effort, Atarka reached the fountain. Behind the disused structure stood an obelisk. Atarka's intelligent dark eyes scanned the names even though he knew the names well enough after all these years of visiting his father. Slowly he made his way to the back of the obelisk. With a slight pause, Atarka pressed the underside of a ledge at the bottom of the stone.

A low grinding noise escaped from the stoneworks as a hole emerged from the obelisk's back just enough for a grown man to slip inside. Atarka slipped through silently and the hole closed on itself. A few yards away up in a tree, Etaria watched with amazement as she saw her fellow student disappear within the obelisk. Conflicting emotions welled up inside her. _Should I follow, or would Atarka be further angered? Perhaps I should-_

_- Eeeeetarrrrriaaaaaa!!_

The girl pitched forward at the voice and madly groped around for a hand hold. Her slender fingers closed around a branch then quickly, she summoned her energy. Slowly and surely, she levitated. Sighing, she closed her eyes slightly.

_- Yes, Falwren?_

_- Where are you? We're all waiting?_

Etaria blinked dumbly.

_- We?_

_- Don't tell me you forgot! It's Freeday! You agreed to go hang out at the races with Darna and your potential boyfriend-_

_- Hewend is not even close to being my boyfriend._

Etaria interrupted Falwren's thoughts impatiently. _When will they learn that nothing will happen between me and Hewend?! I only want-_ She stopped, feeling herself blush. Did Falwren hear?

_- Etaria?_

The Novice healer breathed out steadily. _Thank Lord he didnt._

_- Yes, I'm coming now._


	2. A Stir

A cloud of water vapour escaped from Atarka's mouth as he exhaled. It was cold in the tomb yet he didn't notice. Summoning his power, he created a small globe light. Its glow illuminated a spiral stone staircase tumbling into the depths of the earth. Without a sound, Atarka descended into the darkness with his light for company.

There wasn't anything eerie about the tomb as many people rumoured it would be but Atarka and Sonea never dispelled their illusions. It was better to leave Akkarin in peace yet today, Atarka felt the need to visit the father he never had a chance to meet.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls noisily. At the bottom of the staircase, Atarka stopped in front of a stone wall. In the middle of the wall protruded a black gem. Cobwebs hung unceremoniously off its smooth sides from months of disuse. Approaching the wall, Atarka drew up power.

_"Remember, Atarka, your father never liked to be the one that drew a lot of attention to himself. We will continue his wish," Atarka's big round eyes blinked as his mother walked towards the newly built stone wall._

_"I've fashioned this gem to be the lock and key to this wall. Channel your power into the gem and it will unlock once it has stored enough of your power."_

_"But what does that mean, mother?" Sonea smiled at her son's confusion._

_Kneeling down, she stroked back his dark brown hair._

_"Once you are of age, you will understand..."_

And he did. Everything slotted into place as the day he turned 16. His power had showed up on his birthday, which was a nice surprise for everyone. Atarka's lips pulled into a smile. The felt proudest when his mother appraised him when he made the link to his father's tomb.

_"You're learning fast, Atarka."_

Closing his eyes, he directed his channel of power into the glittering gem. The familiar clicks bounced off the room as the gem unlocked itself smoothly. Soon, the wall slid away to reveal a dimly lit chamber.

As Atarka entered Akkarin's resting place, the wall slid back to its original place. From another person's point of view it looked just as undisturbed as before except for the missing cobwebs.

"There you are!" Etaria looked up to find herself looking into her best friend's green eyes.

"Sorry I was late-"

"It's fine, it's fine! Come on, the race is about to begin!" without another word, Darna grabbed Etaria by the hand and ran towards the racecourse.

A boy in red robes walked up to his friend in navy blue.

"We going to join them?" Falwren asked.

The boy in blue robes didn't reply but continued to stare at the running girls. Falwren followed Hewend's line of sight then the corner of his mouth lifted.

"I know you like her, Hewend that's why we're here," Hewend looked around confusedly as if he just noticed Falwren's existence.

"Oh I-"

"Come on, let's go already!" instinctively, Falwren called up his power and began to hover after the girls.

With a pause Hewend followed suit. Sighing inwardly he looked into himself. _So much power. Is that elation I'm feeling?_ His thoughts were then interrupted by a shrill scream. Hewend's head snapped up, automatically he threw up a strong shield around him. Casting his eyes over the heads of the now panicking crowd, he searched for his friends. _This is stupid..._

_- Etaria! Falwren! Darna!_

Amidst the panic, Hewend levitated himself and began to weave gracefully through the crowd. Everyone avoided the approaching magician.

_- Hewend? Where are you?_

_- Near the Southern Gate, are you with Etaria and Darna?_

_- Darna's here, but Etaria..._

_- Get yourselves out. I'll find Etaria._

_- Hewend, what's going on?_

_- I'm not sure yet. Get yourselves back to the University. Hurry!_

Hewend immediately set off again, constantly calling out for Etaria. With fearful glances at the Black Magician, many Kyralians fled into nearby alleyways and side streets. Soon the racecourse grounds was empty but there was still no sign of Etaria. The emptiness only lasted a few seconds. Hewend strengthened his shield as the newcomers approached him. Their faces were hidden in the shadows of their white cloaks. _Strangers._

"Who are you?" Hewend demanded from the figure at the front.

Silence. Hewend's body tensed at their hostility. Sending out his mind, he detected their source of magic. Their minds were connected with it. A shiver passed down the boy's spine. These were strangers that knew magic.

"You do not belong here, begone this instant!" summoning more power, Hewend formulated a heatstrike.

However, he never made it because the supposed leader of the gang stepped aside to reveal yet another figure who wore a green robe.

"Etaria!"

Sonea felt a stir in the town. Something was wrong.

_- Dorrien?_

_- Sonea, you better get your reinforcements ready._

Sonea froze. _Enemies that require a magician's interference?_

_- What is happening?_

_- White cloaked figures have appeared in the racecourse grounds. A few of our novices were there._

_- Do you know who it is?_

_- One of them is your student, Hewend, I think. I heard one of the novices call out his name and a few others' names too._

_- I will send reinforcements immediately. How are the citizens?_

_- Fled at first sign of danger._

_- Dorrien, stay in the hospital. I suspect we might have some more casualties coming in soon._

_- I-_

The High Lady frowned as Dorrien's thought was cut off in mid-sentence.

_- Dorrien?_

_- Your student is attacking the attackers._

_- What?! Tell him immediately to stop. I'm sure a novice is in the hands of the attackers._

Sonea felt surprise in Dorrien's mind.

_- Yes, you can sense it from here?_

_- A little. Take care now. I will alert the Guild immediately._

**Sorry that took a while! Tbh, the writer's block is back again plus im still planning the ending! Plz keep the reviews coming! :D**

**Shaari**


	3. Returning to Claim

A fall of dust decended from above the High Lady's son. Atarka's eyes snapped open from his meditation. Forcing more power into his shield, he stood up from beside his father's marble coffin and levitated towards the back of the tomb. Raising his hand, he channeled his power into what seemed like a wall. It slid open. Immediately he clambered into the small makeshift alcove that opened out and disappeared behind the wall...

"I'm sure someone was just in here."

"You're turning deaf, Gaddin. Look here it is!" _the Thieves? _Atarka felt anger rise but then it ebbed as suddenly as it came. _These people can't be the average Thief if they got in from the front entrance. They must have some magical power... Unless they have a Magician with them. _Atarka shifted his position slightly to the left where there was a crack in the stone wall. Two men wrapped up in navy cloaks circled his father's grave, searching up and down.

"I thought you found it!"

"No, idiot I meant the grave."

"Anyone can find it, it's big, solid and in the middle of the room!"

"Shut up, you fool. Do you want the Magicians to come down here and skin you alive?" _we have that kind of reputation?_ Atarka mused to himself but his smile fell as the two men tucked their hands underneath the coffin.

"Found it!"

"Are you sure you have-?"

"Look at it!" Atarka squinted against the wall. In one of the men's hands was a dagger encrusted with jewels. Atarka's throat constricted, they have found his father's Ichani dagger...

Hewend panted. _Crap, they're stronger than they look._

"'s that all you got, boy? I thought Black Magicians were supposed to be stronger than this!" the man holding Etaria captive sneeered, pushing his knife further up the girl's throat. A small trail of blood trickled down her pale throat. Hewend's eyes narrowed.

"You're not a very honorable fighter, having a girl held captive as means to cripple me," Hewend said as casually as possible whilst searching for weak spots in his enemies' shield. He knew he had to tred carefully. At the moment, the kidnapper is draining Etaria's power out slowly using Black Magic, there's no way she could defend herself. The Novice Black Magician's heart clenched, these could be Ichani!

"Oh? I would call this tactic, boy. It's working very well too. Tell you what, I'll offer you a trade. All we want, is the High Lady. If you can tell her to get here before I drain this pretty girl's power dry, I'll release my captive. If she doesn't, well, do I even need to spell it out-?"

"Spoken for?" Hewend spun round. He didn't even notice her presence. Behind him stood the High Lady, her black robe billowing fiercely around her thin frame. Despite her body, her face was framed with cold, raw anger.

"You _wanted _me? What makes you think that you have the superiority let alone power to _claim_ me?" Sonea's voice stretched out deadly soft but with command.

"Ah, the price is here! Let's get down to business then!"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIIIIIIIIIT. Lots of things preoccupying me reccently, dearly sorry faithful readers! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, IT WILL BE FINISHED!**

**Shaari**


	4. First Loss

**FAITHFUL READERS! I am back to resurrect this almost dead fanfic! I hope did a good job alerting those who wanted to be alerted about the recent update of this story! I apologise for the long wait but recently, Uni stuff has literally taken over my short life and so I had to postpone writing... Anyway, here's the new chapter! Please (to new faithful readers) read & review, you know you want to. It'll make my day too when I see an email in my inbox regarding "a review"! Cheers for ya time!

* * *

**Etaria stared at the High Lady. _She looks so calm yet so furious. _There was no movement from either side. Etaria began to forget about the stinging pain at her throat, the pressure was still there but it was constant.

_No one wants to make the first move, whoever goes first will be at the disadvantage_ Hewend thought to himself. He let his mind open and was instantly greeted with a commanding presence.

- Hewend, do not attack.

- Yes, High Lady but Etaria-

- Reinforcements led by Lord Balkan should be here soon, I have commanded them to attack from behind. Etaria will be fine.

Hewend felt his muscles protest, every fibre in him was rigged with tension and Etaria's life was on the line. He felt rage rip through him. The High Lady glanced across at him.

- Hewend, do not forget your training.

The High Lady's warning pushed his emotions aside. _She's right..._

- We don't want another life in danger. No matter how strong you are, there will always be weaknesses.

Hewend clenched his jaw and stared at his enemies. Their ugly grins made his stomach twist in disgust. _Who do they think they are?_

"Oh? I'd expected a bit more, _High Lady_. Seems that you're too scared to even move."

"Right back at you," Hewend hissed between his gritted teeth. The cloaked man's grin morphed into a sneer.

"I admire your bravery, but your pride blinds you from the obvious-"

"Darika, magicians are coming," the lead intruder turned slightly to his minion.

- Now.

Hewend blinked as the High Lady's command echoed through the town. Strengthening his shield, Hewend began raining forcestrikes upon the cloaked figures.

- Protect Etaria, Hewend!

Hewend strode forwards with the High Lady, allowing a fraction of his anger to spill through.

The cloaked figures retaliated with as much force but the surprise attack from behind faltered their advance.

"Kill the girl!" the man named Darika hissed as he sent a stunstrike in Hewend's direction. Blocking the attack with his own, Hewend aimed four more forcestrikes at Etaria's captive. Losing formation, the cloaked figures began to scatter.

Etaria felt herself being yanked back. She twisted her neck away from prying fingers, there's no way she was going to allow them to steal her power to kill her friends. Her kidnapper spun her around. Just as his face was about to be in view, she jabbed two fingers into his eyes.

She flung backwards and met the sting of a shield as the man crouched down in agony. Etaria narrowed her eyes, there was something about that scream that sounded familiar...

"You fool! Get up and out of here!" the voice of Darika bellowed out towards the fallen man over the chaos. Etaria looked behind her.

"Hewend!"

"Blast at the shield, Etaria!" Hewend shouted, his pace uncut. Then he sent an attack towards Etaria. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Hewend, what are you-?!" but the attack dissolved into something solid just in front of her. _Of course, I'm still within the shield!_ Hewend's words then hit realisation. Mustering up her remaining strength, she sent a stunstrike at the shield. Her red attack collided into the shield and it began to shimmer.

"Keep going!" but Etaria didn't hear Hewend's words as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You, trouble, are coming with us," she felt a poisonous voice sneer into her ear. Then she was being pulled back and away from Hewend.

"ETARIA!" was the last she heard before everything went black, _is this the last time I see Kyralia...?_

_

* * *

_**Cheers for reading! New chapter will on soon, I have completed the plot line (have i mentioned that already....?)! Sit tight, my faithful readers and byes for now! **

**Shaari**


End file.
